


That's No Answer

by bloodsugar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Real person story, boys as idols, showtime era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo sits on Luhan's lap, some members notice it and won't let it go. ft. shipper!Chanyeol and annoying!Kris</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot, is currently evolving into a series of one shots depicting the progression of Hansoo, within the same universe. Currently taking prompts - if you want something to happen between HanSoo, let me know. I wanna write more of it.

 

 

 

 

‘’Did I see you sitting on Luhan hyung’s lap back there?”

 

Kyungsoo turns around to face Chanyeol’s questioning expression. „What are you talking about?” he asks, poker face in full force. Chanyel raises his eyebrows, his already large eyes growing bigger in size.

 

„Why are you pretending?” he asks, tone sharper, but still friendly „I’m asking if you were sitting in Luhan hyung’s lap at rehearsal.” He continues.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, and decides he isn’t feeling gracious enough to answer, so he walks away instead.

 

“That is no answer!” Chanyeol calls after him, seemingly completely ignored. He shakes his head and sulks away to Baekhyun’s room to see if everyone’s favorite chatter-box has an idea about what’s happening with Kyungsoo and Luhan.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Oh really?” Luhan’s eyes are glinting with barely contained glee as he looks up at Kyungsoo. “You want me to teach you Chinese?” the older boy asks for confirmation, his fingers traveling over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand and up his arm lightly, distractedly.

 

Kyungsoo nods down at him, his heart shaped lips curled into a smirk. It has to be a smirk, because he is tough and hardcore, and he definitely does not have a soft spot for Luhan. And he definitely is not sitting in Luhan’s lap either, unlike what presumptuous Chanyeol would point out if he were here. It’s just one leg thrown over the Chinese boy’s thighs, very casually, mind you, and that’s it. It’s not like his ass is on Luhan’s crotch.

 

“Soo?” Luhan’s voice snaps Kyungsoo out of his inner argument, and the younger boy looks at him with a clearer gaze, nodding again.

 

“Yeah, now that Showtime has come to an end, we might have time for some study.” Kyungsoo shrugs, trying to play it cool, but Luhan is positively beaming at him, making it kind of hard to stay collected.

 

“Awesome, I agree, it’d be fun, and you’ll love it.” The older boy grins, fingers sliding around Kyungsoo’s wrist and squeezing it briefly. Kyungsoo smiles back at him before he can help it, and is adjusting on the bed when Sehun chooses to enter their room uninvited. Then again, it is his room too.

 

“What are you two doing?” The magnae gives them a complete unimpressed look, despite his curious tone. “You look like guilty teenagers.” He remarks, whilst fishing his cellphone from under his pillow and smiling when he looks at the screen. “Yehet!” he snorts to himself, and without even waiting for a reply from his hyungs leaves the room. “Chanyeollie!” They hear him call behind the closed door.

 

In the corner of his eye Kyungsoo sees Luhan fail at containing a giggle.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks the older boy, eyebrows raising high on his forehead, and going to remove his leg from Luhan’s lap. Alas, Luhan’s fingers find his thigh, right above his knee and squeeze it to keep him in place.

 

“I miss being a teenager.” Luhan remarks, silly grin still plastered on his face.

 

“You’re weird.” Kyungsoo concludes with a pout, failing to see the connection, but not moving still.

 

 

~~

 

Chanyeol corners him in the kitchen a couple of hours later.

 

“Sehun told me what you did.” He says, his tone hushed and a mischievous smile on his face. Kyungsoo gives him a semi-disgusted look as a response, and reaches around him for the Shin Ramyun.

 

“Don’t ignore me!” Chanyeol clicks his tongue at him disapprovingly. “Sehunnie told me you were in Luhan hyung’s lap again.” He says ‘again’ with so much emphasis that the shorter boy wants to punch him, but he resists the urge.

 

“I wasn’t in his lap.” He mumbles, rolling his eyes a little bit as he puts some water to be boiled, side eyeing the older boy as he does. Chanyeol towers over him for a second, then starts to say something but is then interrupted by Jongdae entering the room.

 

“Have you guys seen my iPhone?” the older boy asks, giving them one of his soft gazes. They both shake their heads in unison and he frowns, placing his hands on his hips. “I swear I think Tao steals it sometimes.” He muses out loud, clearly not even expecting a response. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stare at him, and he shrugs before leaving, passing a half-asleep Kris on his way into the kitchen.

 

At this point Kyungsoo thinks he’s safe for good from all the stupid lap questions, until the Chinese rapper opens his mouth.

 

“What’s this I hear about the little devil and Luhan making babies in their bedroom?”

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw almost drops as Chanyeol bursts into happy laughter next to him. Kris smirks “Sehun’s words, not mine.” He adds, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo makes a mental note to beat each of them individually to teach them a lesson, and hurries to finish making his ramyun, deciding to eat it somewhere else. As he exits the kitchen, his hyungs’ comments taunt him.

 

“Where you goin’, little Satan? To share a warm meal with “Lu ge”?”

 

“I’m going to make Sehun spy on you two, you know!”

 

~~

They don’t get to watch movies often, but when they do half of them fall asleep and the other half is torn between crying (at sad movies), screaming (at horror movies) and commenting. Ok, so mainly Baekhyun does the commenting, but what else is new. Also usually they watch Korean movies but this time Kris managed to convince them to watch some American horror movie called “Sinister”.

 

Kyungsoo really isn’t fond of subtitles, so he spends the first ten minutes grumpy, until Luhan moves from his spot between Jongin and Junmyeon and comes to ask him what’s up. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling immediately, and reassuring the older boy that he just doesn’t feel like reading the translation.

 

“Ah, okay.” Luhan looks relieved. He speaks quietly, mindful of the members who are actually into the movie already, and pats Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Scoot over?” he asks, hushed and the younger boy is momentarily confused. He’s sitting in one of the two armchairs in the room, there is barely anywhere to scoot over to. After a moment of hesitation, Kyungsoo stands, letting Luhan sit, then going to perch on the armrest. Instead, Luhan takes him by the hips and pulls him into his lap to sit, so the younger boy does, without thinking much of it.

 

It is only until a few minutes later, when Kyungsoo’s gaze scans the room, out of sheer boredom, that he finds a couple sets of eyes on himself. Sehun, who is ironically laying half on top of Chanyeol without a care in the world, is giving him a questioning look, while his human-sized pillow of a best friend is shamelessly giving Kyungsoo the thumbs up. He glares at them both out of habit, but under finds himself feeling awkward enough to turn away from their gazes and hide his face briefly in Luhan’s shoulder. In response, the Chinese boy wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, essentially cradling him in his arms like some sort of a wounded animal.

 

This of course causes a ripple of uncontrollable giggles at the other end of the room.

 

“Yah! Some of us are trying to watch!” Tao scolds his hyung and the magnae, language informal and tone highly offended. Kris, who’s sitting beside him, shushes him, instead of supporting his outrage. This prompts a short argument, in Chinese, between them, until Jongdae interrupts it, also in Chinese, which finally gets them to shut up.

 

“Finally.” Junmyeon sighs with what he probably thinks is a mature tone. And it probably could pass off as such if he wasn’t practically snuggling Jongin like some sort of an oversized teddy bear.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and spends the rest of the evening drifting in and out of slumber, using Luhan’s shoulders as a pillow.

 

 

~~

 

 

“So, how did you sleep last night?” A normally casual question now sounds like something very wrong, so Kyungsoo immediately equips his “evil look” as he looks up at Chanyeol, who has once again cornered him, this time in the living room area.

 

Kyungsoo casts a look around the room, noting the presence of a few of their band members. Baekhyun and Jongdae are writing song lyrics together, bouncing ideas off of each other; Minseok is playing “Flappy Bird” on his iPad while Sehun passes snarky judgmental comments about his high score next to him; and Yixing is sleeping in what must be the world’s least comfortable position – body on the floor while his right arm and head are resting on the table next to Baekhyun’s phone. Underneath his head is an open Korean grammar textbook, which Kyungsoo assumes he used to study until he fell miserably asleep.

 

With all of these people in the room, Kyungsoo elects to once again completely ignore Chanyeol, which is a difficult feat to accomplish considering how imposing the older boy can be.

 

“Sehunnie told me you slept in Luhan hyung’s bed last night.”

 

Kyungsoo stops cold in his tracks, and practically hisses at his hyung like an angry cat. His briefly catches Baekhyun’s attention, but thankfully for once he doesn’t comment. When Kyungsoo goes to speak, Chanyeol grins at him.

 

“Don’t be angry, shorty, I’m not judging here, you see.” Must be the older’s attempt at surviving the situation.

 

It’s not like Kyungsoo jumped in Luhan’s bed at first opportunity. “My bed frame broke.” He doesn’t know why he should be explaining himself but he is.

 

Chanyeol nods, and for a moment it seems like that’s the end of it, but nope. “Well, you could have slept in Sehun’s bed, right? Instead, you slept with Luhan hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo hisses at him again. “I didn’t sleep with Lu—han hyung, I just slept in that bed.” He corrects, gritting his teeth. He feels mocked and it doesn’t agree with him one bit. Why must his bandmate torture him this way? “Plus, you wouldn’t have liked it much if I had slept in Sehun’s bed, would you?” He shoots, lifting his chin with pride, knowing he’s winning the argument now.

 

Chanyeol looks at him confused. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asks. Kyungsoo gives him a short glare, on the inside glad that the change of topic worked.

 

“You figure it out.” He huffs, and walks out of the room. Nobody’s gonna mess with him from now on, are they.

 

~~

 

 

“I can’t believe the bed still hasn’t been fixed.”

 

“Manager hyung said the bed fixer people couldn’t make it today.”

 

“Well, what is the little devil gonna do, then? He can’t sleep on the floor.”

 

“Maybe we should make him sleep on the terrace. Ey? Ha!”

“Tao, shut up.”

 

It’s 11PM and Sehun, Tao and Junmyeon are having this very important discussion about Kyungsoo’s bed while Jongin and Kris laugh at them from the couch where they’re eating popcorn and “watching” another American movie. Meanwhile Kyungsoo determines he really hates them all and pours himself a glass of cold water.

 

Luhan enters the room then and before the younger boy knows it, the Chinese singer is hugging him from behind and smiling into his shoulder. “Soo-ya, why so grumpy tonight?” Luhan asks softly into his shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs just enough to give a response without making Luhan think he minds his touch. He’s then squeezed lightly around the waist, the older boy plastered to his back. “How can I cheer you up?” Luhan offers immediately, tone ever so sweet.

 

At this point Kyungsoo has to slide out of his grasp because people are staring. People with opinions and shit… Thank god at least Chanyeol isn’t in the room. But of course there is someone almost equally annoying ready to take his place.

 

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have a bed to sleep in tonight.” Kris supplies “helpfully”, then chuckles briefly to himself before Jongin asks him something about the movie they’re supposedly watching.

 

“Oh, that’s not a problem!” Luhan waves dismissively, smiling warmly, the clueless bastard. “He’ll sleep in my bed again, like last night.”

 

Tao giggles at this, annoying as ever. “Not the terrace then.”

 

Junmyeon shrugs, looking more relaxed. “It is decided then. Kyungsoo is sleeping in Luhan’s bed tonight.”

 

“Oooh saucy!” Chanyeol remarks, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere. Sehun throws an arm around his shoulders and they exit the room together.

 

“Where did Chanyeol hyung come from?” Jongin asks, genuinely confused and Kris shrugs in reply as he turns the TV volume up. “Dunno, let’s watch. Luhan, little devil, if you’re not too busy you can watch with us.” He adds with a greasy smile and a wink in Kyungsoo’s direction.

 

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tight and wonders why God is doing this to him.

 

 

~~

 

 

In the end, they end up joining Jongin and Kris because Luhan said he wanted to watch this movie too, and Kyungsoo really didn’t feel like going back to their room where Sehun and Chanyeol were probably being annoying and cute together.

 

This time they don’t need to share the armchair so Kyungsoo has spread out on the couch, his feet resting on Luhan’s thighs. And it’s not like Luhan is giving him a foot-rub, but well, he is. And the younger boy can’t even complain because it really does feel nice. And dance practice has been tough on him recently so it’s much needed. Who would turn down a foot-rub anyway? Kyungsoo almost drifts off again (it’s almost like movies in English put him to sleep or something) but then the movie is over and for some reason that wakes him up.

 

As the credits roll, Jongin practically jumps off of the other couch, stretching and yawning noisily. “Ahh, it is definitely bed time now.” He mumbles, smiling at the others. “Night, Soo, Lu hyung.. come on, Kris, yo!” he motions for Kris to follow him, saying more gibberish in English. Amused, the tall rapper follows him out of the room, not disappearing before winking at Kyungsoo again.

 

“That was fun to watch.” Luhan muses out loud, visibly relaxing on the couch – stretching his legs out and leaning his head back, eyes closing briefly. Kyungsoo’s gaze travels over his milky neck and he shifts, rearranging, legs falling from Luhan’s lap. Without missing a beat, the Chinese boy scoots closer to him, throwing his arm around Kyungsoo’s back as he glances at the TV. The movie credits are still rolling, so it’s cozy without being too quiet. “Almost too nice to move, isn’t it?” Luhan adds, voicing the younger boy’s thoughts.

 

Kyungsoo nods and instinctively leans back into Luhan’s side.

 

“Schedule for tomorrow?” he mumbles, hands busy smoothing down Luhan’s shirt without even thinking about it.

 

“Mmm, we’ve tomorrow free. Only Jongdae, Baekhuyn and Junmyeon have radio schedule.” There’s a short pause, in which Kyungsoo notices Luhan’s calm smile grow a bit. “I could teach you Chinese, if you want.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, mutely, and he must be staring because Luhan leans in, as though he wants to hear him better. Or not. They sort of get stuck into the moment, and it feels like it lasts forever, when absolutely nothing happens except for the lingering look they share, but they share a lot of those on the regular. The younger tries not to over-analyze anything, until he feels Luhan’s palm spread out on his upper thigh and pull him closer, casual but affectionate as always. And as always, Kyungsoo just goes with it, because it feels easy and comfortable and not threatening or imposing.

 

They end up with one of Kyungsoo’s legs over Luhan’s thighs, semi-straddling the older singer, facing each other and it’s not clear what it should feel like, but Kyungsoo knows it feels right and comfortable. Luhan’s hands are on his back, stroking it through his sweater as he smiles up at him warmly and the younger boy can’t help but smile back at him, unguarded, as he usually finds himself with the Chinese member.

 

“Are you sleepy?” Luhan asks him softly, his tone and face expression sweet. “Should we go to bed?”

 

Kyungsoo thinks the word “our” was right at the tip of the older’s tongue and they both know it, even if it wasn’t said. His mind wanders to their room, to the possibility that Sehun and Chanyeol are there being stupid together, maybe even too stupid. And it’s so apparently obvious that while their bedroom they’d have to share with at least one other member, there’s no one else in the living room but them. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to move, that much is obvious too, so Luhan must be asking out of sheer respect and kindness. It makes Kyungsoo feel things, definitely intense things too. He’s definitely staring down at Luhan now, if he wasn’t before. He shakes his head idly, eyes on Luhan’s face – his eyes, cheeks, nose, lips – but mainly his eyes.

 

“No, here’s good.” He mumbles, and it’s nonsense. It’s irrelevant what he says, it’s just fillers, something to distract from the feeling of anticipation.

 

Luhan seems to know it too, because he has given up on asking sweet questions, and is now giving him that look. That same look that he gets when it’s just the two of them close, like last night, and last week, and the week before that – in similar situations when Kyungsoo was seated on his lap again. And fine, it has happened on numerous occasions already, Chanyeol wasn’t imagining it.

 

Before his mind wanders, Kyungsoo is reeled back in when Luhan’s hands slide to his hips, holding onto them, fingers sinking into his skin – kneading almost, like a cat would when it’s about to purr. Kyungsoo exhales breathily, his own fingers traveling to the back of Luhan’s neck on their own accord, and petting the skin there gently.

 

Luhan’s expression is almost unreadable for a moment, as he massages Kyungsoo’s hips, and uses his grip on them to pull the younger member closer, all the way into his lap, until the smaller boy is not kind of straddling him, but is fully seated on his thighs. Kyungsoo grabs onto the back of the couch for purchase, or for his sanity, and opens his mouth to say something, anything, but a small gasp comes out instead. His cheeks flush in mild embarrassment, and he would apologize if Luhan’s eyes didn’t glaze over, pupils dilating as he gazes up at Kyungsoo, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips.

 

Momentarily mesmerized by Luhan’s expression, Kyungsoo forgets how to breathe, and by the time he remembers, the older is leaning in, and so is he. Their lips mould together easily, so easily, fluidly, heads tilted in opposite directions, the kiss soft and sensual from the get-go. There’s no fight for dominance, or anyone taking the lead, it’s just happening – Luhan’s mouth is soft, the kiss warm and intimate on Kyungsoo’s. They kiss like they talk, and touch, and sleep – gentle and unhurried and trusting. Their tongues find each other, sliding together in a dance, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to think, just feel.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The next morning Chanyeol runs into Kyungsoo “by accident” in the bathroom. Like you can corner someone in the bathroom of all places and state it wasn’t on purpose. By then, Kyungsoo knows what to expect.

 

“Now what?” he asks, eyes boring into Chanyeol’s bravely.

 

The taller boy grins. “You went to bed late last night.” He stares, and Kyungsoo shrugs, trying hard not to blush. “Were you in Luhan hyung’s lap again?”

 

Kyungsoo practically chokes on his toothbrush at that, and then glares at the rapper. “Go away.”

 

“That’s no answer.” Chanyeol grins, wiggling his eyebrows, then leaves him alone. Kyungsoo spends the rest of the morning thinking about when he will be pulled into Luhan’s lap next.

 

 

 

 


	2. Isn't It Beautiful?

 

 

 

So, Kyungsoo muses to himself, after their first kiss nothing has escalated, it seems. Granted it’s only been a day since then, but even that seems like forever. He can’t remember when the last time he was this conscious about time was. Perhaps in that final month before EXO debuted, but definitely not since then, and it’s been like two years. Get over yourself, he tells himself internally, with a very real scowl on his face.

 

“What’s got you so grumpy, Grumpy?” Kris asks him, as if on cue and Kyungsoo is forced to acknowledge his presence in their living room. Minseok is also there, scribbling something in a notebook, easy to ignore in his usual quiet mode. Next to him Luhan is taking a selca, and a part of Kyungsoo wishes he could blurt out how beautiful the Chinese boy looks from every angle, but that would be inappropriate. He sighs instead, gaze lingering on Luhan for another long moment before he turns and gives Kris the evil eye.

 

“I’m not grumpy, you’re annoying.” He mutters, which oddly enough makes the rapper grin down at him.

 

“Oh, you proved me wrong.” Kris fakes a shudder, smirking, and reaches for a magazine from the table. “By the way, is your bed fixed yet?” He doesn’t miss the opportunity to ask and Kyungsoo just wishes it was socially acceptable in Korea to strangle someone.

 

The younger boy has already decided not to answer, when Luhan happily pipes in like it’s everybody’s business. “Naw, manager hyung apologized about it but he said bed won’t be fixed until next week, so this weekend Soo is sleeping with me.”

 

At this Minseok looks up from his notebook for just long enough to see Kyungsoo’s mortified expression before the youngest equips his poker face and straightens his shoulders. Kris is humming under his breath, gaze fixed on his magazine, but lips are curled upwards and it’s really driving Kyungsoo mad. What’s so entertaining about this situation? He and Luhan kissed more than 24 hours ago and there is absolutely nothing amusing about that.

 

“Who’s sleeping with whom?” Joonmyun asks as he enters the room, closely followed by Tao.

 

“No one.” “Nothing.” Kris and Minseok answer in unison. Kyungsoo thinks he sees Luhan chuckle behind his enormous Galaxy Mega as he takes another selca.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

While one might have thought that things would be awkward between he and Luhan, nothing like that happens, for which Kyungsoo is glad. If he has to be honest, he’s been a bit too intense about this, overanalyzing it the whole day, but in comparison Luhan seems to be as easy going and affectionate as always. The Chinese boy embraces him around the waist when they’re listening to Tao tell a bad joke in the hallway at “EXO Residence” (Kris’ nickname for their dorm, it sort of stuck), sits right beside him in the car on the way to practice and pushes the hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes when the younger boy leans over to ask him how to write “sorrow” in Chinese.  Their days are always filled with affection of this type, and it’s as much of a relief for Kyungsoo as it is like sweet, maddening teasing. Maybe he just needs to learn some patience.

 

The next afternoon they’re laying on Luhan’s bed, remembering the time Sehun ran into the glass door at the studio and laughing about it like the first time it happened. Kyungsoo is laid back on the pillows, legs crossed and chest rising and falling rapidly as he chuckles, the memory bright and easy on his mind. Luhan is leaning against the wall, legs crossed, fiddling with his Samsung whist his gaze stays on the Korean boy, smile bright on his lips.

 

“We’re both going to hell for laughing at this.” The older muses, shaking his head some while Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“And Sehun will be the one who will try to send us there if he finds out about this.” He supplies, adjusting to be more comfortable and flipping his hair out of his eyes. Things quiet down significantly after that, with Luhan essentially staring at him for no apparent reason. Kyungsoo doesn’t protest, since it doesn’t bother him – he’s feeling warm and relaxed instead.

 

After a moment Luhan unlocks his phone and raises it, the ‘shutter’ sound surprisingly loud in the otherwise silent room. Normally Kyungsoo would protest if a member randomly took his photo, but something about this moment makes him feel agreeable. He stays put, eyelids heavy as he looks straight at the camera this time, the warm feeling spreading through his chest slowly as Luhan takes another picture.

 

“So pretty.” The Chinese boy murmurs, awe clear in his tone, and Kyungsoo hopes to God he isn’t blushing at the compliment, because he doesn’t blush and it would be absurd if he started now.

 

“Thanks.” He replies instead, his own voice so soft he barely recognizes it. Luhan takes another photo then, and turns his phone to show it to him. Kyungsoo eyes himself, and fidgets some. He hadn’t even realized he was smiling.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Pass the rice, would you?”

 

“Take it yourself, lazy ass.”

 

“Do you want to get hit?”

 

“Do you?”

 

It’s “Dinner Time at EXO Residence” (another one of Kris’ gems) and the majority of them are already around the table, with the few exceptions of Tao, Jongdae and Yixing, who are frequently late for dinner anyway. Kris and Sehun are arguing about the rice, the magnae ever so brave and snarky, whist Chanyeol – who made bulgogi for them all to eat tonight - shoots him bright looks over the table like a proud dad witnessing his son’s graduation or something. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo are helping Luhan set the table, while Jongin and Baekhyun are already stuffing their faces like it’s the last meal they’ll ever have. Minseok watches them silently, a slightly judgmental expression set on his face and arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Don’t eat too fast or you’ll choke and die.” Sehun pipes in, earning himself a dirty look from Baekhyun, who pauses on his munching to scold the youngest. “Wha dun you min yor on bijnesh?” He says around a mouthful, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

 

“I’m sorry, what? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Sehun taunts him, with Kris who’d been mad at him ten seconds prior now chuckling at his mischief.

 

“Do you two plan to help with the table or what?” Joonmyun interrupts, and Kris immediately stands to help, squeezing past Luhan and the wall to get to the sink. Sehun stays put, lazy and proud, and Kyungsoo gives him a dirty look as he hands him a napkin.

 

At that moment the rest finally enter the kitchen, Yixing looking extremely tired and sleepy and practically collapsing into his seat. When Luhan asks what’s wrong with him, Jongdae explains that Tao slept in his bed last night, too scared to be in his own.

 

“Tao, sleep in your own bed tonight.” Kris says protectively, patting Yixing on the shoulder some as he passes him whilst handing out the chopsticks.

 

“But Kyungsoo sleeps in Lu ge’s bed.” Tao protests, whine in full force, and sulking like a child.

 

Kyungsoo, who is leaning against the fridge whilst waiting for the rest to take their seats stiffens but tries to play it cool. Why must everyone bring him into their business all the time? He pretends to be blind to Chanyeol’s grin and the wiggle of the rapper’s eyebrows in his direction and rolls his eyes some. From the other end of the room, Luhan is beaming at him, as though their bedroom situation as the highlight of the “EXO Residence” weekly discussions is actually a good thing. The younger boy can’t help but smile back at him a little and make his way to a seat beside Jongin.

 

“Little Satan is sleeping in Luhan’s bed because his own bed is broken. Your bed is fine, so that’s where you should sleep.” Kris argues back, but it’s hardly an argument since he is using his “leader tone” and Tao can’t even muster another complaint and just nods instead. Everyone seems happy enough that this discussion was cut short, especially Joonmyun who is giving Kris the thumbs up and Sehun who’d previously looked more than mildly irritated at the notion that anyone aside from him would be in Yixing’s bed for whatever reason.

 

 

Half way into dinner Kyungsoo receives a text, and he is literally the fifth person around the table to have his phone out, despite Joonmyun’s rule about “No phones during dinner” that no one really abides by. On his left, Jongin is also texting someone, because his fingers are moving super fast on his keyboard as usual and every minute or two his phone vibrates and he gets all happy about it. Across from them, Sehun is looking at something on his phone, looking utterly bored while next to him Baekhyun, who’s done eating (first to start, first to finish, right?) has earphones in, listening to music. They can hear him humming along to “Black Pearl”.

 

Kyungsoo checks his texts and grumbles shortly.

 

_“You didn’t tell me you’re dating Luhan hyung.”_  Chanyeol.

 

The younger boy sends the rapper a glare across the table where Chanyeol is sitting next to an oblivious but adorable looking Luhan. The Chinese boy is munching on a piece of bulgogi whilst reaching for some lettuce. Chanyeol grins at Kyungsoo and motions for him to answer his text. With a sigh, Kyungsoo types it and hits send with vengeance.

 

_“If you don’t stop these ridiculous insinuations I will punch you in front of everyone.”_

 

Chanyeol pouts when he reads this but apparently takes it in stride because before Kyungsoo is even done chewing his piece of meat, he gets another text.

 

_“I saw Luhan hyung’s wallpaper on his phone, you know.”_

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at the rapper, mouthing a ‘What the hell are you on about?’, but Chanyeol points to his phone again. The younger boy rolls his eyes, but texts him back.

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Luhan hyung’s wallpaper, shorty! It’s you!”_

 

_“It’s me?”_

 

_“Your photo, are you dumb?!”_

 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels really dumb, or dumbstruck as it is, because even if he doesn’t usually blush, he definitely feels flustered now. He squirms some in his seat, flashing Luhan a quick look, and – just his luck – Luhan happens to be looking at him right then, and gives him one of his sweet, happy smiles. Kyungsoo’s gaze softens and he looks down at his phone in embarrassment, sending Chanyeol another text.

 

_“Are you sure it’s me?”_

 

Chanyeol nods his head rapidly across the table and answers:  _“!!!!!!!”_

 

_“Okay, relax.”_  Kyungsoo texts back, but in reality he’s feeling like he should be the one relaxing instead. Luhan felt like his face was beautiful enough to use as a wallpaper and that’s just so damn… Kyungsoo is at a loss for words.

 

_“Why would he use your picture?”_  Chanyeol asks in his next text.

 

_“How should I know?”_  Kyungsoo texts back but that little voice in his head keeps chanting ‘He thinks you’re pretty, Luhan thinks you’re pretty. He said so himself when he was taking the photos.’

 

His phone vibrates.  _“YOU KNOW!”_  Chanyeol.

 

_“I don’t.”_  Lies. ‘Luhan thinks you’re preeeeeeetty.’

 

“Are you two texting each other?” Joonmyun is giving Kyungsoo an incredulous look.

 

Busted, Kyungsoo thinks, and is about to apologize and make Chanyeol pay later when Jongin speaks up beside him.

 

“Of course not, why would I text him, he’s right next to me.”

 

Kyungsoo shoots another look in Chanyeol and Luhan’s direction, seeing them now talk to each other, seemingly completely absorbed in conversation. He puts his phone away as Joonmyun continues talking to Jongin.

 

“Well, who are you texting then?”

 

“Taemin.”

 

“Well, it’s dinner time, Jonginnie, stop texting.”

 

Jongin sighs heavily, but does so. He and Joonmyun have a soft spot for each other, it’s really glue that holds EXO together, Kyungsoo thinks sarcastically and smirks to himself.

 

His phone buzzes again and he’s about to throw it at Chanyeol’s head but-

 

_“You’re so pretty when you smile.”_  Luhan.

 

Kyungsoo looks at the Chinese boy with wide eyes, meeting Luhan’s glinting gaze, and can’t think about anything else for the rest of dinner. Not even when Tao and Sehun get a scolding from the leaders for playing Flappy Bird and yelling at it to “Die!”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

The same evening, Kyungsoo aggressively brushes his teeth in the bathroom, piercing gaze set on his own face in the mirror, as he tries to figure out how the next couple of days are going to play out. Tonight will be the fourth night he shares a bed with Luhan, and even though nothing “saucy” (as Chanyeol would say) has happened yet, well – they share a bed. Even with Sehun sleeping on the other side of the room, there is something distinctly intimate about sharing a bed. And Kyungsoo didn’t use to feel that way about sharing a bed with another guy until now, but with Luhan it is different.

 

He remembers the last couple of nights – the older boy whispering to him after Sehun dozed off, talking about nothing in particular and everything they could think of; shifting closer to share the duvet; Luhan’s arm casually thrown over Kyungsoo’s waist. The Korean boy doesn’t know how all of these things felt so comfortable and easy yet so important at the same time. It’s driving him nuts. But of course he’d be damned if he admitted it to anybody, especially another band member. No, he will stew like this until it is clearer where … things are headed.

 

On his way out of the bathroom, Kyungsoo literally bumps into someone, and tense as he is, he is about to scold them – whether they’re hyung or dongsaeng. But then it turns out to be Yixing and no one in EXO could ever scold that boy, so the younger ends up smiling at the Chinese dancer instead. In turn, Yixing gives him a soft, sleepy smile.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo, I’m going to sleep. Tao kept me up all night last night.” He mumbles, yawning and waving lethargically on his way to his bedroom. Kyungsoo looks after him for a long moment, until soft, slim fingers interlace with his, catching his attention. He turns to face a grinning Chanyeol, and pulls his hand away immediately as though burnt by flame.

 

Chanyeol laughs at him. “You wouldn’t have done this, if I was Luhan hyung, ey?”

 

The younger boy glares at him and walks away, relieved when the tall rapper doesn’t follow him. He’s already wound up tight without Chanyeol reminding him that something’s happening but it’s also not happening and it’s all a big fat grey zone of tension.

 

“Soo.” Luhan calls for him softly from the living room just as Kyungsoo is about to enter their bedroom. Kyungsoo goes after him, noting a half-asleep Jongin leaning heavily against a very much asleep Baekhyun, who is laying half on top of Joonmyun. The EXO K leader smiles at him, and then reaches over to nudge Jongin gently and mouth at him to “Go to bed, sleepy”.

 

Meanwhile Luhan’s arms have found their way around Kyungsoo’s body in a back-hug, and he is leading the Korean boy toward the terrace. Since Kyungsoo’s arms are also trapped in Luhan’s embrace, their movements awkwardly resemble the waddling of penguins, and when the older boy mentions this, they both burst out in quiet giggles. Kyungsoo remembers seeing a documentary that said penguins mated for life and wonders if this is ironic or cute considering their current situation. He doesn’t dare think too much about it.

 

At the terrace, where it’s not as cold as Tao claims it is, but it’s still chilly enough for Kyungsoo to justify not shrugging out of Luhan’s warm embrace, the younger speaks up.

 

“Why are we here, again?”

 

Luhan hums, his chin resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and wraps his arms further around his smaller frame. His chest is glued to the younger boy’s back, his slightly oversized, fuzzy sweater feeling very tempting for Kyungsoo to nuzzle into. They both look ahead, at the scenery of Seoul at night. This beautiful city never seemed more alive, as far as the Korean boy knows.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Luhan muses out loud, his breath warm and soothing on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

Kyungsoo casts another long look at the view and nods, feeling inspired, alive. He arches back into Luhan’s hold slowly, his hands briefly setting on top of the older boy’s. But he’s aware some of the members are still in the living room, and it doesn’t feel like the right time to be brave.

 

However Luhan doesn’t seem to think so, because his next, ever so softly spoken words, make Kyungsoo shiver, and it definitely isn’t because he’s cold.

 

“I want to kiss you again.”

Kyungsoo looks down, in a moment of happiness and embarrassment and a bunch of other emotions he can’t pinpoint, and Luhan lingers with him there, holding him.

 

A few more seconds pass, and Luhan is about to speak up again, when Kyungsoo blurts out a quiet “Me too.”, which is probably more than both of them expected him to say. The Chinese boy squeezes him, just barely so, enough to soothe Kyungsoo’s nerves. He relaxes back, and surprisingly they don’t say anything else for a long while after that.

 

Before they decide to go back inside, Luhan takes out his phone and takes their picture – still cuddled like that. Kyungsoo refuses to acknowledge that even at the dim lighting he appears to be a little flushed in the photo and focuses on Luhan’s beautiful, beaming smile and large eyes instead. The little fire from this morning is back, and spreading through his chest like wildfire. He’s taken photos with Luhan before but this one seems more important.

 

Not much later, after they’ve shooed Chanyeol out of Sehun’s grasp and out of their bedroom; after Sehun has fallen asleep face first into his pillow, Kyungsoo kisses Luhan, like he said he wanted to. It takes guts, and he’s so nervous about it, but he does initiate the kiss, and once his lips are meshed to the older boy’s, it’s all worth it. It’s warm and heady, a little more intense than their first kiss, and definitely does not last long enough. When they pull back, Kyungsoo’s left wanting more, Luhan’s taste so vivid on his tongue. He knows the Chinese boy doesn’t expect him to, but he leans in again anyway, slanting his mouth on Luhan’s, and kissing him deeply, tongues dancing together.

 

They do eventually have to pull apart, lest they wake the magnae up, but even as they do, Luhan pecks Kyungsoo’s full lips softly and arranges the sheets around the younger boy’s body, caring as always. In turn, Kyungsoo wishes they don’t fix his bedframe for another two weeks, and falls asleep in record time, head resting on the edge of Luhan’s pillow. 

 

 

 

 


	3. You're Different

 

 

 

 

So it’s not like they’re dating now, but Kyungsoo’s newly developed habit of overanalyzing everything Luhan does for/with him, it sure feels like they are.

 

For example, on their way to China, Luhan takes his hand to guide him easier through the crowd of overbearing fangirls, and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. That firm yet soft grip on his fingers by the Chinese boy is enought to make imaginary butterflies flutter inside his chest, and everyone who knows Kyungsoo well knows that he has zero tolerance for everything mushy like that. Or at least he used to; he thinks back to the glory days when nothing used to phase him and everyone considered him intimidating. These days the only people who still see him that way seem to be Jongdae and Joonmyun, and if that’s not sad, then he doesn’t know what is.

 

The sneaky kisses are another new development that makes Kyungsoo .. feel things. After dance practice, Luhan trails behind on purpose and plants a swift peck on his lips like it’s the most natural thing in the world. After, the younger boy’s lips are left tingling; cheeks flushing some at the mere thought of possibly being seen by someone do this. It feels so dangerous but at the same time Kyungsoo can’t help but focus on the fact that it’s also so bold and daring and desirable of Luhan to like him so much  he could so naturally and casually risk be seen kissing him. The butterflies appear again, and the Korean boy wonders if it is weird that he finds himself admiring every little thing Luhan does.

 

Now that his bed has been fixed too, it managed to shut half the members up and stop discussing it, but more importantly it made their personal situation even more complicated. They’d go to bed normally, then after Sehun has fallen asleep, Luhan would whisper for him “Soo-yah, come here, little penguin.” and despite not understanding the penguin reference (soulmates for life? He doesn’t dare think about it.), Kyungsoo goes every time. And they sleep like that, practically cuddling, until the wee hours of the morning when the younger boy’s instincts wake him slowly, just in time to move back to his bed before the magnae has woken up. Every time he pretends he doesn’t see Luhan’s pitiful, adorable pout as he slips out of his bed, but he can’t deny the infuriating sense of longing left in his own gaze. This near-relationship has revealed sides of himself even Kyungsoo isn’t proud of.

 

And of course who else but Chanyeol would bring up all of this baggage first.

 

“So, you and Luhan hyung are dating for real – yes or not?”

 

It’s a semi-free day for them, with Joonmyun and Baekhyun recording Inkigayo, while Minseok took Yixing, Luhan and Jongdae out for coffee. This unfortunately, for Kyungsoo, means that while Jongin and Sehun are coming up with some new dance moves at the practice room, the most annoying members of EXO get to pester Kyungsoo without shame. So far Tao has come to “snuggle” because “he felt lonely”, to which the shorter boy had reacted understandably and pushed him away. Now Chanyeol is asking difficult questions, and it’s like no one has respect for his power anymore.

 

Kyungsoo lifts his chin proudly, giving the rapper a semi-threatening look, trying to scare him out of the living room. Which of course has zero success since the taller boy seems to have grown a pair of big ones. Surely enough, after a short moment of awkward silence, Chanyeol presses again.

 

“I mean, things are different, are they not?” he asks, his tone softer now that Kyungsoo has given him the evil eye for long enough.

 

In reply, Kyungsoo shrugs, a part of him facing the reality that his “hyung” is not going to give this up until they at least try to discuss it. Doesn’t mean he’s going to cooperate with “Yoda’s” strange obsessive questioning though.

 

Seeing that, Chanyeol continues. “I mean, you’re different.” He says that with a shrug, like it is obvious, but it’s what catches Kyungsoo off guard. He stares, eyes widening, body stiffening at the implications of the rapper’s words, then clears his throat.

 

“I’m not different.” He denies, knowing that the other boy has a point. Chanyeol gives him a look and leans forward, like he’s about to tell him a secret.

 

“Yes, you are.” He looks around to make sure no one is about to enter the living room, then continues. “For the longest time you wouldn’t let anyone but Jongin hug you, and that was only because he’s your best friend and he’s practically in love with Joonmyun hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts at this, rolling his eyes a little, but his lips curl upwards. He can’t help but be mildly amused by Chanyeol’s endless insinuations about the members. Then again, if the rapper was on point about he and Luhan, wouldn’t he be right about this too? Kyungsoo stops his train of thought there, because really, Suho and Jongin? No. That’s just TMI.

 

Chanyeol is still talking, his expression all engaged in the “conversation” (monologue) they’re having. “When the other members used to be sweet with you, you’d shove us off or ignore us… Then you started being all lovey dovey with Luhan hyung, and you let him do everything, Kyungsoo-yah, everything.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to act offended at this or ask the other boy to elaborate, so he shakes his head some. “I… I’m not that mean to you, guys.” He defends himself, and it is true after all, he didn’t even throw anything at Tao earlier for punishment.

 

“Exactly, that’s my point, Luhan hyung has made you all soft and agreeable with his affection.” The rapper says, and this time it definitely sounds on point.

 

Kyungsoo gulps, about to protest out of habit, when no other than Kris enters the living room like he owns the place.

 

“What’s happenin’, little Satan; Rap Wiz?” he asks, in English, and of course using his favorite nicknames for them. Sure Chanyeol would be happy to be considered a rap wizard, and Kyungsoo used to be happy about being respected, but these days it feels like taunting more than anything else.

 

“We’re talking about Shorty’s nicer attitude these days.” Chanyeol answers helpfully, daring to smile like it is all fun and games. And again with the nicknames, the younger boy notes.

 

Kris nods and takes a seat beside Kyungsoo, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and relaxing back into it, legs spread lazily.

 

“It’s true. The other day at the airport, he let me hold his hand.” The Chinese rapper says, smirking some. It’s true, unfortunately, and if Kyungsoo knew they’d be discussing this too, he wouldn’t have allowed it to happen. And just when he thinks it can’t get any worse, Kris continues. “I mean, granted, Luhan was holding his other hand so that had the majority of his attention but… well, it was great.” He grins wider at Chanyeol. “The fangirls loved it.”

 

Kyungsoo groans quietly, exasperated and about to leave the room, when Tao comes asking to borrow his headphones because his brand new Beats somehow broke. The Korean boy nods, agreeing to lend his own and thinking nothing of it. But even that doesn’t go without commentary.

 

“See? All soft and sweet, you are.” Chanyeol supplies and Kris grunts in agreement beside Kyungsoo on the couch. “But are you and Luhan hyung dating or not?” Chanyeol mouths at him, and the younger boy takes this as his cue to leave.

 

“This conversation isn’t over!” “Yeah, I wanna know more too.” They call after him and Kyungsoo vows to let this be the last time he is alone with them at home.

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

He’s downloading a Korean-Chinese dictionary app on his phone when most of the other EXO members come back home. It always gets noticeably louder when there is more than five people at their place, so he assumes it isn’t Sehun and Jongin. After all it is typical for them to practice until late, especially Jongin, the perfectionist of EXO.

 

Surely enough, Luhan comes into their room, carrying a take-away cup of coffee in each hand, a bright smile adoring his face. “Hey, penguin Soo.” He greets sweetly, making his way to Kyungsoo’s bed and handing him one of the coffees before sitting down next to him. Kyungsoo feels the (pleasant) weight of the older boy’s gaze while he takes a moment to dwell on the fact that Luhan actually bought him coffee.

 

“Thank you.” He smiles softly, putting his phone aside. “What’s with the nickname?” he then asks, adjusting more comfortably on the bed, eyeing the older boy as he does.

 

Luhan’s smile widens a bit. “Well, after the other night on the terrace I remembered your dancing at ShimShimTaPa and it just… fit.” He’s practically grinning now, his eyes glistening youthfully. Yet again off guard, Kyungsoo breaks into a smile – he can’t help it, the Chinese boy has this effect on him.

 

“Hope you don’t mind?” Luhan sounds so hopeful and sweet, Kyungsoo just wants to hold him and tell him he doesn’t mind anything the older does, but he resists the urge.

 

“Nah, I don’t mind.” The Korean boy answers immediately, shaking his head and reaching to pat Luhan’s knee as a way to show they’re alright.

 

Luhan beams back at him, perking up and straightening up some. “Good! Because I wanted to be on your good side before I ask you something.” He says, his tone easygoing but warm.

Kyungsoo eyes him curiously, his attention entirely focused on the older boy.

 

“Well,” Luhan starts and then pauses, as if to build up suspense. If his expression wasn’t so genuinely excited, he would probably be annoying? Kyungsoo’s not sure. “I was thinking about that time you went to the movies by yourself…”

 

Ah, yes, the Korean boy thinks, good times. No one to chatter about the movie during the movie; no one asking him to repeat what some character said – just he and the cameraman. It had been a good experience, really. He waits for Luhan to continue, nodding along to show he’s listening.

 

“And I thought that we should go to the movies together this time.” Luhan finishes, looking like he really wants Kyungsoo to agree to this. That alone is enough for the younger boy to like the idea but the last time EXO saw a movie together, it was a complete and utter failure.

 

He pouts some, pondering. “Well, did the others already agree to go?” He asks, knowing that if everyone decided to go and he opted out, he’d seem like the bad guy.

 

Luhan looks momentarily confused, then shakes his head. “Oh, no no. No…” he’s smiling at Kyungsoo like he has just told him the best news in the world. Kyungsoo isn’t sure why Luhan often looks at him like this, but he knows he doesn’t mind it.

 

“I meant go together.” He puts emphasis on the last word. “Just you and I.”

 

Oh. Kyungsoo hopes he isn’t blushing, but he knows it’s obvious he didn’t expect this. Just the two of them sounds like, you know, a date or something. Which would mean they’re dating, would it not? God, all of this wondering is really messing with his mind. But he’s really not the type of person to sit around and discuss his feelings and thoughts all day.

 

“Really?” He ends up asking, large eyes trained on Luhan’s face, which softens as the older boy nods.

 

There’s another moment of silence, and then Kyungsoo nods as well, perhaps a little more eagerly than he’d rather admit. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He says, already scooting closer to Luhan on the bed to give him a long overdue kiss, when Sehun enters the bedroom.

 

They practically jump apart, Kyungsoo almost knocking over the cup of coffee in the process, and Luhan hurrying to take it out of his hands and place it on the bedside helpfully. The magnae gives them a superior look and collapses on his bed with a tired groan.

 

“How is our Sehunnie?” Luhan asks, standing between their beds, but looking like he wants to sit back down, which is admittedly what Kyungsoo wants too.

 

Sehun answers with a string of intangible words, the majority of which grumbled into his mattress. He looks like he’s about to pass out and doesn’t need to be bothered, so Kyungsoo ends up waving for Luhan to just leave him be. He definitely isn’t trying to monopolize the Chinese boy’s attention though, it just happens.

 

 

~~~~

 

It’s the next evening, and they (he and Luhan, just the two of them, as already established) are due to go out in less than an hour. While Luhan is happily chatting away with Jongin and Sehun in Jongin’s bedroom, Kyungsoo is torturing himself, alone, in their room. Is it a date or not; are they dating or not. These questions plague him like an awful disease but he just can’t shake them. On the one hand, Luhan has been kind and sweet and lovely with him since before debut, on the other hand recently they’ve been kissing and members don’t just randomly do that. Unless they’re snuck-up on by Tao, but he is a different case altogether.

 

Then again, they already got ready for the… movies, and Kyungsoo saw the way Luhan looked all cozy and handsome in his new Levi’s and warm fuzzy sweater. He didn’t just randomly wear clothes like that, the younger boy knew as much. It was essentially like… like he wanted to look particularly perfect for their… going to the movies.

 

And Kyungsoo wasn’t much “better” off himself. Earlier that day, he’d literally ran out of the house (chased by more excessive questions from a couple of rappers, mind you) to buy brand new jeans and shirts (yes, plural) for this occasion. And it had taken him nearly twice that amount of time to decide which ones to wear too, which wasn’t like him at all. But, he guesses, this might be the new him – the him that cares too much and lets Kris hold his hand at airports. He huffs exasperatedly to himself a few times, and before he knows it, Luhan is coming into the bedroom, his ever so bright smile once again taking the younger boy off guard.

 

“You ready?” the Chinese boy asks happily, motioning for Kyungsoo to follow him out of the room and the “EXO Residence”.

 

 _Am I ever_ , Kyungsoo thinks to himself, but instead of saying so he lets Luhan interlace his fingers with his own on their way out of the building.

 

 

After that, it is almost like there is no opportunity for Kyungsoo to overanalyze, but instead he just has to live through it - too much happening for him to think much.

 

On the way, Luhan literally protects him from a not-so-small number of fangirls who follow them almost the entire way to the theatre, and only give up on their stalking when Luhan explains to them that they don’t appreciate their personal space being invaded. He’s holding Kyungsoo’s hand like he’s never going to let go, and looking all serious while still maintaining a polite tone with the girls. It makes the Korean boy that much calmer and more inclined to lean on him and the fangirls more rational too at the same time. So after they’re gone, Kyungsoo squeezes Luhan’s hand in thanks, and gives him a rare, open look he’s never really aimed at another guy in his life.

 

At the cinema, Luhan lets him choose the movie, mentioning that he knows Kyungsoo hates to read subtitles so Korean movies are preferred. It makes Kyungsoo almost giddy – Luhan being such a gentleman about it. And if that’s not enough, the Chinese boy also pays for the tickets, and the popcorn, and the coke, the younger boy not even wanting to complain about it. It feels nice to be taken care of like that – and Luhan is so casual about it, standing close to Kyungsoo, his hands on his lower back, or at his waist, but light enough not to draw unnecessary attention or be overbearing.

 

Their seats… or should Kyungsoo elaborate, their seat – the “loveseat” is his favorite part about the evening. Luhan’s too, evidently, because even though there is more than enough space for them to relax in, once they get to it, the older boy practically pulls Kyungsoo in his lap without missing a beat. Naturally, Kyungsoo lets himself be seated before his mind even catches up with it. And then he realizes that Luhan’s sweater is just as warm and fuzzy as it looks, and the older boy is also warm and comfy to lean into and it doesn’t even matter that they’re in public.

 

When Kyungsoo assumes is probably past the point when Luhan’s legs got sore from the added weight, he gently takes the initiative to slide off of the older boy’s lap and lean against his side instead. Smoothly Luhan’s arm moves around his shoulders and Kyungsoo’s insides flutter again, but he reminds himself to be cool. He rests his hand on the Chinese boy’s thigh, fingertips squeezing lightly, as though he’s reassuring Luhan of something. It earns him a soft smile from the other boy, which Kyungsoo is admittedly dying to kiss away, but they came to see the movie right?

 

By the time the credits roll, they have kissed three times.

 

The first is because Luhan had started humming “Heart Attack” under his breath and Kyungsoo just felt compelled to shut him up. It’s soft and tender though, in contrast with the fire burning inside the younger boy’s chest.

 

The second kiss happens because Luhan’s been staring at Kyungsoo for a couple of minutes, and it makes him feel important and it’s just unacceptable. So the Korean boy initiates that kiss too, the older happily returning it, lips warm and tender against Kyungsoo’s.

 

The third kiss is like riding a rollercoaster. It starts out slow and steady, but by the end of it they’re practically moaning into each other’s mouths, and it’s inappropriate and deep and intense. Kyungsoo has practically melted against Luhan’s chest, the Chinese boy’s hands found their way to Kyungsoo’s waist and sunk in.

 

They do pull apart though, begrudgingly so, when the lights in the theater turn on. Kyungsoo pouts, Luhan lays a last soft kiss on his swollen lips, and they get going, their hands seamlessly grasping each other.

 

It’s only when they’ve finally reached the “EXO Residence” and Luhan kisses him softly before they go inside that it occurs to Kyungsoo that they were definitely on a date. Yes, a date. He dares use the word, even if it’s not out loud.

 

The next morning Kyungsoo doesn’t slip out of Luhan’s bed until it is well past sunrise.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
